Camp of Crows
by Monstery
Summary: Karasuno High Volleyball team travels to the Coast of Sendai for the Weekend. There ll be some beach volley and other games on the beach…
1. Chapter 1: A Very Sad Lonely Tent

**Fandom: Haikyuu!**

 **Relationships:** KageHina, Sawamura Daichi/Yui Michimiya, Tadashi Yamaguchi/Hitoka Yachi

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** Karasuno High Volleyball team travels to the Coast of Sendai for the weekend. There´ll be some beach volley and other games on the beach…

 **Four chapters** (but some of them I´ll publish in two parts ´cos me translating is slow job..)

 **Warnings:** My english sucks (this is translated from my Finnish version)

 **Camp of Crows**

 **Chapter One:**

 **A Very Sad Lonely Tent**

One white pickup track, two Toyotas and one new shiny BMW stopped at the Cove at the Sendai beach. One could see the sunset on the horizon. There were no other cars. Soon the beach was full of noise, because seagulls flew away from bunch of talking teenagers.

The crows had captured the area.

´Where is the toilet?´

´Hinata! We stopped ´cos of You three times during the trip!´

´I´m sorry, Tanaka-Senpai…´

Shoyo Hinata picked his large rink and threw it on his back. Enthusiasm surrounded him when he saw the deserted beach below. He smelted salt in the air.

´ _Whoo!_ Water!´ Hinata yelled.

´That´s Ocean for You´, Tsukishima pointed out and made Yamaguchi smirk.

Tsukki was wearing black sunglasses. They made him look even more heedless than usually.

Hinata had been at the same car whit Tobio, Nishinoya and Tanaka. Senpais were sitting on the front, of course. Tanaka was driving.

So Noya and Tanaka decided the music, which ended up being heavy rock. Hinata couldn´t sing along because he didn´t know the lyrics.

At times Senpais talked about Kiyoko-san´s black new BMW. They were jealous over Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who had been accepted aboard. The new manager Hitoka Yachi was also with them.

´Like killing three birds with the same stone!´ Noya complained loydly over the music. ´A Fancy car and two gorgeous women! What a waste to put those two snotties with Kiyoko-san… _I_ am so much more mature than them! They don´t know how to talk to her.´

He had patted car´s glover box with frustration.

´Tut, tut", Tanana tried to calm him down, "my sister´s car is as good as any other. And probably those snotties were chosen because they´re harmless. Not like us.´

Noya crossed his arm behind his neck.

´Ah, a whole weekend with Kiyoko-san and her swimsuits!´

Senpais smiled stupidly, until Hinata asked them to stop again, because he had to pee.

Driving trip was not what Hinata expected. He would´ve wanted to spend time talking with Kageyama, but he was reading some stupid guide from national training the whole time. Hinata had to talk about different kinds of clouds to Kageyama´s side profile.

Tobio jumped in the ride after national training camp. He was still wearing a black techinal training shirt, with a Japanese flag on the chest. Shoyo was very proud of his friend.

Sawamura Daichi stepped out from the red Toyota Auris. As a gentleman, he helped the girls to get bags out of the car. Yui Michimiya thanked him with a kiss. She and Daichi had been a couple just a few weeks now. Shoyo thought it was so cool and practical. Daichi could play volleyball with his girlfriend. Maybe some day, maybe at the age of eighteen, Shoyo would find a partner who knew how to set a ball for him.

Michimiya´s friend and former teammate Mineko Akiyama was also with them. She was longer than Hinata and she had honeyblond-colored hair. She sat with Kōshi Sugawara and Asahi Azumane at the backseat. Asahi had admitted that he had never been camping before…

 _Especially with girls_ , He tought.

´Okey guys, let´s set up the camp!" Ordered Coach Keishin Ukai. He had drived the other Toyota, accompanied by Ennoshita, the new captain of Karasuno´s Team, and Kinoshita and Narita. This holiday was also some sort of rite of passage for them. This was Ennoshita´s last change to ask tips from Sawamura.

Since Shoyo had set up a tent many times with his littlesister Natsu, He started to sort the parts of the school´s tent on the sand. He had made this so many times… the Tent would be ready in a flash!

At First, He had planned taking his own tent with him, but He had never been very good at packing. Actually Hinata was wondering how on earth he managed to cram his rink so full.

Unfortunately, Kageyama had started to build that very same tent at the same time.

As one could predict, cooperation didn´t work as smoothly as quick set.

´Give that to me!´

´It belongs here!´

´Dumbass, You should´ve started from here!´

´No, but You moved that!´

´Find your own tent!´

´This one has the best reflective webbing and proper zip pullers!´

While Hinata and Kageyama were arguing, the others got their tents ready.

´But Kiyoko-saaan… Your tent has one extra berth because Michimiya-san is going to sleep with Daichi!´ whined Nishinoya, his hands in prayer position.

Libero was blinking his eyes.

´Without me, there´ll be a cold hole, shape of Yu Nishinoya.´

Kiyoko shook her head and looked a big red tent behind Nishinoya. That one was for him, Tanaka, Asahi and Sugawara.

Nishinoya sighed, closed his eyes and scrambled inside the red tent.

´What a waste…´

Sawamura, Asahi and Suga gathered wood for campfire.

They were planning to spend two nights at the beach so they had brought a lot of food with them. Keishin and girls prepared ingredients.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi dragged three big logs near the campfire. When Tsukki sat cleaning his classes, Yamaguchi wanted to help Hitako.

´Oh, thank you, Tadashi´, Hitoka said when he found her a proper barbecue stick.

´Eh, your welcome… You like it?´ spluttered Tadashi, face as red as tomato.

Hitoka nodded and put the stick through some vegetablerings.

Tsukki was watching when second years played beachvolley. Nishinoya was rushing and rolling, making the sand whirl in the air.

´Saaaand…. STOORM!´ He yelled and smirked.

´Finally!´ Shoyo sighed and wiped the swet from his forehead. ´It´s ready!´

He and Kageyama put hands on their waist. They looked proud of their achievement.

Double tent looked even smaller than usually because they had broken one of the structuresticks. They had replaced it with a twig. Blue canvas of tent was hanging sadly above.

Tanaka laughed and pointed the tent.

´Mwahahaha…´

´Well that is one _royal_ tent!´ Tsukki said cheerfully. He and Yamaguchi had big and expensive tunneltent which was ideal for camping somewhere near Polar Circle or North Pole.

Shoyo ignored them and yelled:

´Moonlight Swimming! Now!´

The Sun had fallend behind the Sea.

´Eww, it will be cold out there´, Mineko pointed out.

´Tst, you all can stay here if you´re afraid of the little bit of cold´, Hinata said and crawled inside his small tent.

´Hey!´ Tobio shouted and hurried after him.

As usual, he didn´t want to lose.

´Weirdies´, Michimiya commented on and smiled. ´I´ll wait for tomorrow.´

She standed there hand in hand with Sawamura.

´Hey, there´s no room –!´ They heard Kageyama´s voice from tent.

´I was here first!´ yelled Hianata. ´Go away!´

´This is my spot too – stop pushing!´

´Here is the center line, see? Don´t exceed this!´

Tanaka, Nishinoya and Tsukishima laughed, tears in their eyes. Even Daichi was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Rest of chapter One ***

While Kageyama and Hinata were fighting at their small tent (and later in the water), the others made some greentea and seafood with campfire. Keishin was drinking beer. He told some old stories about Karasuno High Volleyballteam which he had heard from grandpa Ukai.

Soon Kiyoko´s phone rang. Loud noise made her wince. When she stood up and walked away from the fire, Noya and Tanaka bound up but Keishin and Sawamura hold them down.

´She can get lost and meet some dark tall stranger!´ Tanaka protested and pointed himself with his thumb. 'We must take care of her!´

Nishinoya was nodding.

´Oppop, boys´, Keishin hold back, ´if someone´s gonna get her back, it´ll be me or Daichi.´

Tanaka and Noya looked fed up.

´But Daichi already has a girlfriend´, displeased Tanaka whispered to Noya, ´and Keishin is too old for her. ´

Then they all ate some more. Soon shivering Hinata and bluish Kageyama joined them. For a while there was a pleased silent at the camp. The fire created big shadows on their faces.

Tadashi was looking at couple in front of him: Michimiya was feeding a marshmallow from her hand for Daichi. They both were smiling stupidly. That scene made Tadashi imagine, how Hitoka would do same for her…

Then he blushed and shook his head.

 _God! I´m so pathetic!_

Tadashi looked at Hitoka, who was talking about next day´s schedule with Mineko.

 _Hitoka´s so damn cute…_

After delicious campfood, Shoyo jumped back in the water from big rock. His jump made water splash. He pulped on the surface and whooped.

´Stop splashing!´ Tobio pointed out and climped on the rock. ´Olympic diving doesn´t contain splashing. You´ll lose points if you mess around.´

Tobio stretched and moved around his body. His black wet hair covered his forehead.

´Relax, Kageyama!´ Hinata laughed. ´Not gonna evaluate your jump!´

He watched when Tobio jumped. Nowadays Tobio was almost as brawny as Daichi-san.

Still, His body was moving so smoothly.

He must had been practicing diving at PE.

 _You´re so damn good at everything you wanna be…_

Shoyo turned on his back and floated on the water. He looked at the stars beyond.

´ _Whoo_ … So beautiful! ´

´What is? ´ asked Tobio impatiently.

´Sky, of course´, Hinata responded and closed his eyes.

This was so fun, he and Kageyama here today, together. He could here water rippling and Kageyama swimming nearby.

´I can see the stars better here than in the city´, Tobio pointed out.

Short pause. Then Hinata said:

´It´s sad.´

´Um… You don´t live in the Center.´

´No, I was talking about changes´, Hinata corrected, ´Daichi Senpai… Suga… Aishi… They all are heading to College.´

´That happens after High School´, Kageyama said with a flat voice, ´three years and you´re done.´

Shoyo rised up. Again, Tobio was talking to him like an idiot.

´ _Gosh, Kage_ … It´s no use explaining that…´

He swam back to the jumping stone and rised his hand against it.

´I hate goodbyes. ´

After too long time, Shoyo looked at Tobio´s blue eyes, instead of side profile. His next line required courage.

´You are not here as much as before.´

Tobio seemed clueless. Then he nodded.

´Yeah… National training camp takes time.´

Shoyo clenced his fists under the water.

´But you are here now! So… be present!´

Tobio startled.

´I´m right here, Dumbass!´

What he did this time to get Hinata mad? Was he jealous because of his national training…?

´Even Tsukki is more present than you!´

´Wha-?´

It was not nice that Tobio got compared to Tsukishima.

´Not true! Can you see Tsukishima somewhere here swimming right now, can you? I must visit Sendai every now and then, you know that very well!´ Tobio was yelling now.

´Today you are the monster setter of Karasuno´, Shoyo said, shaking, ´not a player of national team.´

His brown eyes glimmered in the dark.

´Monster? Hinata –´

´Call me Shoyo, for fuck sake!´ He yelled and slammed his hand into water so it splashed. ´We´ve known each other for a year.´

´One year is actually a short time in life´, Kageyama pointed out, ´soon we must know, what we wanna do –´

But then Shoyo retreated further and swam away from Kageyama.

Tobio stayed by the rock.

´Relax, Dumbass.´

Nishinoya, Tanaka and Ennoshita were the only ones left around the campfire. Ennoshita tried to make two others abandon their beercans. Apparently those two stole cans from Keishin´s cooler. The Coach wasn´t with them at the moment.

´C´mon guys, really, stop drinking!´ Ennoshita groaned and tried to pull a can from Tanaka. _´I´m gonna repay this soon, you´ll see, I´ll be captain next time we practise…_ Oh hi, Hinata! Come here, you must be freezing… although fire is burning out soon, thanks to these sons of bitches!´

He glared angrily at Noya and Tanaka.

´You are shitty exaples for your kohai´, he scolded, ´Ukai-san will be back any time soon.´

´Kampai!´ Tanaka shouted shrilly. Then he opened a new can.

Ennoshita snapped his knuckles.

Shoyo took his frogtowel and wrap it around himself. He was shivering.

 _It´s so cold… Not just the air, but my feelings, too…_

Suddenly he felt himself very tired. After yawn, he took steaming teamug from Ennoshita with gratitude. Warm tea tasted like heaven in a cup.

´Nothing comfors like hot beverage´, Ennoshita said and smiled.

 _He´s gonna be such a good captain!_

´Kageyama!´ Ennoshita shouted and looked at the dark horizon. ´Our campfire is almos done! Come here now before you catch a cold!´

 _Maybe too good captain._

Shoyo rushed inside his sad little tent. He wanted to get inside his sleeping bag before Tobio entered into this sadness.


End file.
